


Promises, They Are Overrated

by Lokesenna



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/pseuds/Lokesenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom wants more from the raven haired god but to Loki he is only a good fuck... will some Rosé get the trickster to change his game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Beta_ deserves all the squishes ~ *tackles **Batsutousai** * thank you for helping me out, dear! <3

    Loki is still for a moment… perhaps two of such… sweat dripping onto Tom and weighing him down into the sheets. Tom’s hands are still clenched into the god’s shoulders, seeking anchorage, as he gasps out the last waves of orgasm, his chest straining against the pressure that makes it hard to breathe… but oh, it is welcome pressure, welcome weight, welcome warmth.

    A few more seconds like this, a little more of his muscle control is regained, and he wants to slide his arms around Loki, he wants to hold him and keep him right where he is for just a little bit longer… except before he can summon the energy, the raven rolls off of him, and he does not stop there, he shifts away, rolling to the very edge of the bed and showing Thomas his back.

    It’s a beautiful back, strong, pale shoulders and a spine that curves so effortlessly, a small waist and everything damp with perspiration, pink scratches making it a work of art where Tom’s nails had dug into his skin in the heights of pleasure. Loki’s back does not look particularly tense, no… but the moment feels tense and Tom wants to break that tension by reaching for the raven, by caressing slender fingers down that back, wanting to recapture some of the warmth that had filled him just moments ago… but two things stop him.

    He is not certain what kind of reaction he would get, if his touch would be welcomed or not… and… if it is unwelcome, he really does not want to know.

    The blond wants to spare himself the pain that comes with rejection.

    Tom flicks his light teal gaze up at the ceiling, his brain working things over like it always does. Why should he be the one reaching out, anyway? Who is he kidding… this had been Loki’s show from the start.

    The actor sighs and forces himself to relax into the pillows, eyes fluttering closed, willing himself to sleep.

*

    Loki’s eyes inspect the cardboard box Tom is holding up for him inquiringly and with no little amount of suspicion. “What is the meaning of this, Hiddleston. If this is another one of your mundane attempts at igniting conversation, spare it.”

    Tom shrugs, trying hard not to let the raven’s words affect him, “I was bored, Loki… so I ran out to pick up a few movies we haven’t seen yet and picked up a pizza along the way. C’mon, don’t knock it til you've tried it.”

    Loki’s face remains impassive and he runs a hand through his hair, then simply turns his back and saunters into the living area, as he does. Tom bites his bottom lip at that deliberate sway of the god’s hips but follows, relieved that Loki had not straight out rejected his efforts this time.

*

    By the time the credits appear on screen the entire pizza had been devoured and they were well through their second glass of Moët & Chandon Rosé Impérial (Loki had refused to try his 18 year old vintage reserve Jameson Whiskey after a mere sniff at the bottle).

    “This was not entirely catastrophic,” Loki rumbles rationally. Tom’s brows draw together and he gasps, mock offended.

    “Jurassic Park is _the best!_ ”

    “You have successfully wasted two hours of my existence, Hiddleston,” the tone is judgmental, but for once the raven’s eyes do not support it.

    Loki had enjoyed the movie. _Ha_.

    The screen suddenly turns black and Tom’s eyes automatically flick over to it, but when the couch shifts beneath him he freezes, sensing the god move closer even before his breath tickles the shell of his ear and a shiver runs down his spine. “Look at me.”

    Tom turns his head, an apology instantly rolling from his lips, “Sorry,” but then something akin to a _purr_ leaves the trickster god and he swallows.

    “Mmh, I wish to waste a few more hours with you.”

    Is Loki _flirting_ with him? He never does this, and Tom’s eyes dance between those emerald hues, searching for answers in vain. He cannot tell if Loki is merely toying with him. “Don’t play me, Loki…”

    “I would not,” Loki responds, his breath sweet on Tom’s lips as a pale finger ghosts along the side of his neck, making the blond’s lashes flutter.

    The raven stands abruptly and Tom’s heart sinks, for a moment expecting the god to simply stalk off or vanish like he so often did, but instead the trickster voices an order, “Follow me,” and it does _not_ sound like an invitation or a request… but where Tom is sitting, what he has on eye level right there… now _that_ is inviting. Tom swallows dryly and lifts his gaze to look at the god’s face, but he is already turning and heading for the actor’s bedroom.

    Tom follows instantly, vaguely wondering if the alcohol had any effect on the god, for he was… different.  
  
    The bedroom is empty as he walks in and the door to the master bathroom is shut. Tom makes a mental note to get rid of some of that Rosé before he does anything else as he carefully works the button of his jeans open and unzips, stepping out of them and draping them over his chair just as Loki comes out of the bathroom.

    Naked and hard.

 _Nnnh_.

    They eye one another for a moment and Tom feels a blush flourish on his cheeks as Loki’s eyes linger on the obvious bulge in the actor’s boxers. “Cleanse your mouth,” Loki simply says as he moves further into the room and turns away.

    “Right. I j-just…” the blond motions at the bathroom door and clears his throat, then hurriedly shuts the door behind him, taking a deep breath as he reaches for his toothbrush. _Cleanse your mouth_ , Tom muses as he scrubs. Does this mean there was going to be kissing this time? Somehow Loki had always refused to and Tom had simply come to the conclusion that it would never happen. They simply were not on those terms… but then again, how did he wind up on fucking terms with the god of mischief in the first place? It is a good question, granted, but he knows he will never voice it.  
  
    The actor strips off the rest of his clothes and inspects himself in the mirror, sparing a few moments to stare at the horny – and quite confused looking – guy that stares back at him. He turns and finds that his arousal had come down juuuust enough and empties his bladder with a relaxed sigh. Nnh, this actually ranks right up there with an orgasm… or well… _nearly_.

    He flushes, washes his hands, and then tentatively opens the door, turning off the bathroom light. Loki is sitting there, on the edge of the bed, leaned back on pale hands and most definitely still ready, emerald eyes scanning him from head to toe. Tom thinks – not for the first time – that he must have hit his skull too hard or something, that perhaps Chris decked him in the head too many a time, for this can not be real, this _has_ to be a dream, a hallucination perhaps.

    Something.

 _Anything_.

    Loki’s hands, however, feel real enough as he pulls Tom down onto the bed and pushes him into place, that tongue swiping across the head of his cock… it feels _damn_ real… and his balls are then indubitably inside of the raven’s mouth. _Oh God_. Tom bites back a piteous moan, cursing to himself for wanting to give it up so soon.

    The mattress, and with it, Tom, bounces a little as Loki moves around, positioning himself differently… and ooh… Tom’s eyes widen a fraction as Loki’s hands urge him onto his side and bring him face to face – in a manner of speaking – with the raven’s sweetly curved cock that is one of the prettiest things Tom thinks he had ever seen. “Ah,” is all that escapes his lips and his lashes flutter when Loki scoffs a laugh, cool air gusting against hot skin and his erection jerking in needy response… and then he is swallowed, not quite all the way but close enough and Loki’s tongue is swirling and moving and painting the sort of patterns Tom never even thought possible, _Loki is writing freaking sonnets with it_. Tom’s eyes roll back and he just about manages to stutter, “S-silvertongue,” before an impatient hand reaches down and pulls him by the hair harshly, forcing his head forward until the god’s cock brushes his cheek.

    Tom turns his head and takes Loki in obediently. The actor starts to suck blindly, giving head isn’t one of his strong suits on the best of days – not that he had done it much. He had experimented, but this… this is different… he likes the taste and feel of Loki’s cock in his mouth, enjoys the slickness as he coats it with his saliva and nhhh, the feel of heated flesh moving against his tongue, between his lips. Tom tries hard, but he knows he simply is not that good… he certainly cannot reduce someone to a trembling wreck. Some – _Loki_ – are just naturals at this… others – _Tom_ – have to work a lot harder… and it is incredibly difficult to concentrate on doing even his own poor best when Loki is doing his best to – and may even succeed at – sucking his very brains out through his cock… but where his mouth lets him down, Tom is a natural with his hands. The actor brings one up to fondle the god’s sac and is regarded with a voltaic jerk and sharp teeth scraping against his dick.

    Tom freezes in self-defense, not wanting to have it bitten off… and with Loki you just never know.

    The god settles down again and makes a humming sound, pale fingers patting Tom’s thigh. The blond moves his fingers slowly, tentatively.

    More humming, which incidentally feels _amazing_.

    Right… feeling a bit bolder, Tom moves his other hand around Loki’s rear and ghosts along the split.

    No humming. Loki reaches back and knocks Tom’s hand away.

    Ah, that isn’t at all hard to interpret, and Tom nods his head carefully, Loki’s cock moving in his mouth. He moves the spurned hand up Loki’s hip and presses his fingers down against his pale rear, a reciprocal hand squeezes one of his own cheeks and he knows he had at least gotten _that_ part right.

    Ass is good… hole is bad.

    Okay.

    He lets his nails dig in and squeezes harder and Loki arches against him. The actor lets the god’s cock nearly slip entirely out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before he sucks back down as far as he can. He barely feels teeth against his own cock again.

    Hint?

    Tom quickly bobs his head a few times and then gently lets his jaw tighten, slowly sinking his teeth in halfway down the raven’s shaft.

    The hand on his rear clenches hard and the mouth that had been sucking insistently turns into a damn _hoover_.

    Praise.

    Tom’s toes curl and his hip tries to thrust but there was nowhere to go because _holy shit,_ he is all the way in. The small part of his brain that is actually still working tells him he needs to tend to Loki, whose hip is starting to quiver from holding still in order not to lose skin. Tom loosens his jaws and already braces himself for the thrust that swiftly follows. Loki’s hand curves around his head, fingers digging into his curls though this time it is more a caress than anything, trembling fingers telling tales of carefully reined desire. Tom’s mouth isn’t much more than a receptacle now, but he couldn’t care less because the god’s tongue is doing the most mind-blowing things and his plunging length is coating the Brit’s tongue with salt and sour and a strange, foreign tang of sweetness and sparkle that only Loki can taste of and Tom, Tom is getting closer and closer, feeling himself slip and quiver and his limbs tremble haplessly.

    He shifts his grip on Loki’s balls and presses his middle finger against his perineum – almost immediately Loki is rubbing him firmly in the same spot and Tom whimpers, seeing white against closed lids and comes, his hips bucking wildly and his neck arching back, the cock in his mouth starting to slide out. Loki’s hand forces him back roughly, the grip in his curls painful, but Tom can do nothing but moan around the tip of the god’s cock, and so Loki slides his other hand down to wrap around the god’s own base and hold him in place.

    The orgasm rolls over Tom in waves and he is aware only of the wet cavern that draws his seed into it and of pale knuckles hitting against his lips again and again, leaving bruises as Loki thrusts into him. The explosion of flavour on his tongue startles Tom and he opens an eye to see the god furiously fisting his own length. Tom groans and closes his mouth around the head, licking at him and capturing a salty strand of cum. Loki’s body is shaking and Tom swallows his seed with a need he did not know he had.

    Torpidity seizes  him and Loki’s hand stops pumping. Tom laps lazily at the head of his cock, savouring the last drops of cum. Loki grunts and rolls onto his back and Tom licks abused lips, sagging into the sheets with a gasp.

    His heart is still slamming in his chest when Loki moves to the side of the bed and stands, lazy eyes flicking over to his mortal on the bed. Tom’s brows furrow and he tries to ignore the heavy feeling that is threatening to engulf his heart, not wanting to ‘ruin the moment with sentiment’ as Loki had once so bluntly put it.

    “I am going to wash up…” Loki halts in the door, waiting a beat before he adds, “feel free to join me, Thomas.”

    Thomas… _Thomas_. The actor scrambles off the bed as fast as his trembling limbs will let him and follows.

    It was not all that he needed, but for now… it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting is apparently not something Loki likes to do after a shower as Thomas soon finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a one-shot... I decided to add a chapter. Oops?
> 
> (Aaand thanks again to **Batsutousai** for the _beta_ work! You're the besttttt)

    After a fresh shower, Loki’s idea of entertainment turns out to be him reaching for Tom’s limp cock and giving it a squeeze. Tom yelps and Loki chuckles, not letting go. “What was that, Thomas?”

    “N-nothing, s’okay… just… I just wasn’t expecting it.”

    “Have I been that predictable up until now? I would hate to be so…” Loki squeezes again, more slowly this time.  
  
    It takes Tom a second. "Oooh… right… first time I squeaked. No, darling… I merely thought we were relaxing, you know?" He waves a hand in the air and lets it come down on Loki's hip.  
  
    "Yes," Loki purrs. "We are done."  
  
    There really isn't anything to say to that, so Tom keeps his mouth shut and lets his hand stroke down Loki's leg… and up again. The hand on his cock squeezes intermittently, but not so much as a twitch of reaction so far and Loki is noodle-limp, so what the hell is his rush? He certainly hadn't seemed that nuts about foreplay earlier.  
  
    To be fair, neither one of them needed it. Tom smiles a little and reaches out to toy with a nipple. So maybe Loki is actually a total freak for foreplay. He works a leg in between Loki's and scoots closer. Loki palms his balls, rolling them gently as Tom ducks his head and latches onto the nipple he'd teased, licking slowly, like it is covered in thick chocolate. _Nmmm_. Loki murmurs something and puts a warm hand on Tom's nape.  
  
    It is kind of like pre-coital cuddling. Quiet and soft. A nice slow build... _unfamiliar and new_ … and very much _not_ like the Loki he had known sofar.  
  
    "Teeth are good."  
  
    Okay, perhaps not so slow… Tom bites, not too hard. Gets a sigh and a thumb stroke behind his ear. He smiles and bites again and holds the nipple firmly, letting his tongue dance over it. Loki's body literally undulates, assuming he has the definition right and he is not about to stop and call up his old professor. He switches to the other nipple.  
  
    Loki's hand leaves Tom's cock and trails up his body. There is a pinch to his nipple, strong enough to have a wow factor built into it. His hand is taken, and moved down to cover Loki's cock, which, by now, is sitting up and taking notice, _why thank you._ Tom gives it some awkward-angled pumps and rocks his jaw in syncopation, chewing on Loki's nipple. Fingers trace where his lips meet Loki's body.  
  
    "Okay," the raven says after a while.  
  
    Tom stops and raises his head as the god takes hold of his shoulders and rolls him onto his back. The actor lets Loki's cock slip through his fingers and stretches his arms up over his head. His turn, apparently, not that Loki had ever returned the favour… but this change… it is something, and Tom wasn’t about to question it. Loki kneels up over him, and for a second he looks almost confused, like he doesn’t know what to do next or where to begin. Pleasuring with Loki sofar had only gone one way; Tom pleasures Loki. The mutual pleasuring? It had most definitely been a first… and… apparently he was about to receive another.

    Tom parts his legs and tries to look seductively appetizing and it must work because the raven heads straight for his cock, which is at half-mast again, and takes it into his mouth easily, beginning to do wondrous things. Tom curls his hands into fists against the sheets and sucks in air.

    “Nnnhh,“ being brought to erection this way is one of his favourite things (warmth and suction… the liquid caress, nnh), and he bites his lip to keep from blurting that information out. Later would be enough time to share that; or never. He puts a slightly trembling hand down and buries it in Loki's hair, wallowing happily.

  
    By the time Loki raises his head and starts sparking experimental magic from his fingertips, Tom's erection has passed vertical and is angling towards his stomach. Loki is even harder than he is and Tom figures he had been pumping himself while he had sucked. Either that or he has one damn fine tasting cock and it drives the god wild. He is grinning at that thought when Loki looks up from where he is settling on his knees between Tom's thighs.  
  
    Loki's eyebrows rise slightly. "I suspect you are not having an entirely terrible time, then?"  
  
    "Hell ye-- I mean… no, no, of course not," Tom answers.  
  
    Loki's grin looks almost shy, and fades quickly when he turns his attention away from Tom's face and back down to his crotch. "Hold this," he says, pushing Tom's cock down against his stomach. "But let me..." He waves his sparkling fingers.

 _Magic._  
  
    Tom brings both hands down and uses his fingertips against the sides to press his cock horizontally down against his stomach. Loki’s fingers are cool and he gasps as they trace the heated skin of his balls. The trickster god takes his sweet time, twining magic slowly (hnnn _damn_ ), slowly up the underside of his shaft to the head and down again, paying attention to all that is not entirely necessary first, but dear god, _goddd_ does it feel heavenly.

    The raven haired god takes his own cock in hand, something slick trickling from his fingers and pressing it up against Tom’s, sliding it around, slicking it up. _Ah_ , this must be… Loki’s equivalent to lube? Hmm. And then he puts his hands on the mattress and lets his hips move, and their two erections slip and grind against each other, and slow and quiet seems a long time ago. Tom grabs onto the pillow and rocks his hip up  
  
    They have a rhythm after a while, and Jeeeesus, is it good. Loki's eyes are closed and he has this blissful look on his face that makes Tom feel damn talented. He almost wishes he'd asked to be fucked, because if Loki was getting off this much just rubbing against him, imagine what sinking his cock into a tight asshole would do for the man… and Tom… Tom knows he is tight. Loki picks up speed and Tom sucks in air through his nostrils. "Nnnh, y-yeah," he urges.  
  
    Loki's eyes shoot open and his chest heaves. Then his hips still. Tom purses his lips, ready to form a question, and then Loki lowers his head and buries his face against Tom's neck. He doesn't move or speak, keeps his weight on his forearms, does nothing except pant. Tom waits him out, trying to ignore the throbbing demands of his cock.

    Something is definitely wrong here.  
  
    Loki rolls off, onto his back. "Lo… are you okay?" Tom asked after a few seconds, entirely confused.  
  
    "Naturally… it is simply your turn."  
  
    "Huh?" Tom rises up onto an elbow and Loki tugs, and it all becomes clear. Entirely surprising… but clear.

    "Sure, my pleasure..." He gets himself situated between widespread thighs, lowers his body, and begins to move, a little slower than Loki had been going before the trickster’d had his mini-freakout, or whatever it had been.

    Get them both back on the same page, he figures, then increase the pace. Should be a sprint to the finish line from there....  
  
    "But it will be my turn again soon. So do not get too comfortable." Loki is looking over Tom's shoulder… at the ceiling.  
  
    Tom nearly chokes. He crashes to a halt. "What… am I doing it wrong?"  
  
    The raven haired god looks at him then. Eyebrows up and drawn together, confusion evident. "How in the nine realms could you _possibly_ do this wrong?"  
  
    Tom gapes at him, wordless.  
  
    "Except maybe by not moving."  
  
    "Okay." Whatever. "Moving. I'm moving." He moves, and Loki exhibits a fine spirit of cooperation by moving with him, and they are still both hard and slick and it feels so good. So, _so_ good. But he doesn't let himself get too comfortable.  
  
    It wasn't long before Loki was pushing at him with hard hands, and Tom finds that he doesn't mind being manhandled at all, under the right circumstances. On his back, he spreads his legs eagerly and pulls Loki down onto him, his hands slipping in the sweat that glistens on his shoulders. Loki starts humping like there is no tomorrow, and Tom wishes – just for a moment – that it were true, because he was going to be entirely too sore from this godly pounding.  
  
    Loki's eyes roll back then, jaw going slack, and he sounds like a man having a heart attack - or a really, _really_ good orgasm – and then the god’s body is shaking and Tom smells semen and feels it splash onto his stomach. He grips Loki's shoulders and thrusts up, grinding his pelvis against him.  
  
    Loki's weight sinks down onto him as he cries out wordlessly. Tom holds on and fucks his hips up frantically, barely able to move. Loki's body shakes; he groans… and then he sinks his teeth into Tom's shoulder.

 _Ah, fff- ouch! Damn it!_  
  
    Tom's orgasm roars through his body, causing it to jerk underneath the weight that imprisons it. Toes curl, eyes roll back. He wants to shout out his delight and pleasure, but there isn't enough oxygen in the bedroom. His fingers ache where he clutches Loki.  
  
    Sheer. Bloody. _Heaven_.  
  
    And then Loki rolls away.

*

    When Tom  opens his eyes, the side of his face mashed into the pillow, the sun is sinking in the sky. Loki is sitting next to him, propped up against pillows, and a book open across his naked lap. Tom tilts his head, looking up. Loki looks down at him with no particular expression on his face and speaks, "Thomas~… you fell asleep." His voice sounds soft and satisfied.  
  
    Various answers cross the actor's mind, but he settles for, "No I didn’t." _How very mature, Tom._  
  
    The raven closes his book and leaned away to place it on the nightstand and then the god slides down on the bed until their bodies are aligned but not touching. He props his head up on one bent arm and stares thoughtfully at Tom, who begins to feel like a butterfly on the end of a pin.  
  
    Tom stretches with deliberate slowness, straightening out the curves his body have assumed while he had slept. There is no pull of dried semen across his abdomen as he moves. Loki must have cleaned him while he slept. Magic, he guesses. He reaches across with his top leg and strokes Loki's foot with his big toe while watching Loki's pupils dilate. _Eheh_. "If I'm in the way, you let me know."  
  
    For the first time since they'd come into the bedroom, Tom feels like he was really seeing Loki. Walls down, that godly mask off… open, natural and relaxed yet revealing next to nothing.  
  
    Emerald eyes looking a little lost, Loki whispers, "I have got nothing better to do…"


End file.
